Only For You
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: Just some fluffy drabble in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Elsanna


Anna huffed as she pushed herself to run faster. She was running late to her first day in class. 'Oh, shit. Elsa's gonna kill me,' Anna thought to herself. Her sweet, adorable girlfriend was anything but violent, but Anna was sure that she'd receive hell for being late to class. Anna let out a sigh of relief when she saw the classroom door up ahead. She slowed her pace down as she came to a stop in front of the door. Anna took a deep breath to ready herself and opened the door.

"Now, when the baby comes, be sure to—" the teacher stops her instructing as she notices Anna. "Hello. How may I help you?"

Anna points to Elsa, sitting on a mat cross legged. "I'm with her. Sorry I'm a little late."

The teacher smiles. "Welcome to The Arendelle Lamaze center. You can have a seat over there with your partner."

Anna mutters out a quick thank you before heading over to sit with Elsa. "You're late," Elsa whispers.

Anna whispers back, "I'm sorry. I was setting up a surprise for you at home."

Elsa smiles before returning to listening to the teacher. They'd been together for 5 years and decided that they didn't want a piece of paper to tell them that they're married and happily in love. Now, they're ready to start a family together, Elsa being 2 months pregnant. "When the baby comes, be sure to have all the necessary items ready for everything. You never know what to expect when you're expecting a baby."

Anna whispers in Elsa's ear,"I don't know why you signed us up for Lamaze anyway. Most of this stuff is common sense."

Elsa promptly elbowed Anna in the ribs. "We need to know everything to be prepared for anything."

Anna nodded quickly, not wanting to be injured any further. "Now, we're going to go into some exercises that make the mommies more comfortable in their various stages of pregnancy. Mommies, lay your head down in your partner's lap."

Anna rolled her eyes as Elsa followed the instructions. "Partners, I want you to rub the mommies' temples and shoulders to alleviate the stress of carrying around that big baby bump all day."

Anna did as she was told. "So, I've been thinking of some baby names."

Elsa hummed in response, too content with her massage. Anna continued. "I was thinking of Kristoff or Ezra for a boy and Elise for a girl."

Elsa's smile broadened. "You wanna name our baby after my brother?"

Anna scoffed. "Of course I do. He basically got us together. He's the one who introduced me to an angel sent from God above."

Elsa blushed. "Even after all this time, you still manage to make me blush. I don't know how you do it."

Anna moved on to massaging Elsa's shoulders. "It's my duty to shower you with compliments everyday. Your face turning red is just a bonus."

Elsa playfully slapped Anna's hand. "You're lucky I love you."

Anna smiled. "Very lucky."

...

"Okay, so the truth is that I set up two surprises for you," Anna said as she unlocked the door to their apartment. "Don't freak out."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows as Anna opened up the door. "Why would I fre—"

"SURPRISE!"

Elsa screamed as she saw people in her apartment jump out from various hiding places. A bashful smile was plastered on Anna's face. "Surprise. I know you already had a baby shower but you were so upset that you didn't get to spend more time with the most important people to you so I set up a second baby shower so you could. Do you like it? I hope you like it. Cuz if you don—"

Anna's rambling was cut short by Elsa's lips. "I love it. I love you. Thank you."

Anna beamed as she closed the door to their apartment and joined the party. Only immediate family and close friends were there. Anna was just happy that Elsa was happy. Anna walked over to Elsa's brother. "Hey Kristoff."

The burly blonde smiled as he greeted Anna. "What's up, lil sis?"

Kristoff practically considered Anna as his own sister with how well they got along. He couldn't think of any better suited for Elsa. "Nothing much. Just trying to decide on how to give Elsa her second surprise."

The blonde's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh, that. Just wait til the party's over and give it to her."

Anna nervously chewed on her lip. "What if she doesn't like it, Kris?"

"She'll love it as much as she loves you. I mean, she's already having a baby with you so there's no way that she's not gonna like anything from you."

Anna let out a nervous sigh. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Kris."

The big blonde grinned. "No problem, sis."

...

After the party was over, Elsa insisted on helping Anna clean up but the redhead adamantly refused. "No. You go upstairs and rest. I'll handle all of this."

Eventually, the winter-blonde gave up and followed Anna's orders. Thirty minutes later, Anna joined Elsa upstairs. "Hey babe. Why don't you get ready for bed?"

Elsa nodded and went to get her nightwear. While Elsa was busy, Anna quickly got out her surprise. With her back to Anna, Elsa spoke. "Thank you for cleaning up the party. You know how stressed I've been with the baby and making preparations and I'm thankful that you're taking care of me. It just makes me love you even more."

Finally having found something to sleep in, Elsa turned around to face Anna down on one knee. She lightly gasped. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and started to speak. "I know that we agreed that it didn't matter if we got married or not, but I just want you to have this."

Anna pulled out an engagement ring. "I mean, we don't have to get married or anything. I just want you to have this as a symbol of our love and a symbol for everyone else to know that we belong to each other."

Happy tears were streaming down Elsa's face. "So, will you take this engagement ring?"

Elsa let out a teary laugh. "Of course I will, Anna."

Anna let out a breath of relief as she slipped the ring onto Elsa's finger. She stood up and embraced the winter blonde. "I'm glad that I'm starting a family with you."

Elsa chuckled. "You're such a sap."

"Only for you."


End file.
